The Comet That Lit Up His Sky
by Dark Satirist
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILER FIC! Lucas and Peyton have a discussion of sorts at the beach after the wedding. Two-parter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This does contain spoilers for the fifth season of OTH. I found these online one day and I was like **_**yes**_**! I figured I might as well turn it into a one-shot.**

**Summary: This is what I think should happen after Lindsay leaves Lucas at the altar. Set during season 5. Contains some serious spoilers. Do not read if you don't want to find out! Anyways, Peyton and Lucas meet up at the beach after Lindsay disappears and talk.

* * *

**

**The Comet That Lit Up His Sky**

They stood together for the first time since Lindsay had left him at the altar. Neither was sure about how to treat the other. Neither was certain about how the other was feeling.

"Luke?"

Her soft voice sent shivers down his spine, just as it always did. Ever since the first time he had heard it in seventh grade, she had captivated him.

"Lucas, please, talk to me."

Her plea for him to talk made him want to open up. But he was too confused to. The emotions inside of him were mixed and confused, combined with the feeling of utmost betrayal.

"I wish I could, Peyton. I really do."

That was all he could tell her. That was all he could work out. He wanted to talk to her, he really did, but something stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

That made him look at her, a questioning look visible in his blue eyes. She shrugged, before turning to face him, her beautiful green eyes lost and despairing. The look, he could imagine, was reflected in his own.

"Peyton, this isn't your fault."

She was quiet, thinking about what to say. On some level, she knew it was. If it hadn't been for her, Lindsay and Lucas would be on their French honeymoon right now, happily married.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's Lindsay's. She was the one who made the comment about the comet."

She smiled at the memory that had taken place merely hours before. She had to hide it though, because he was still extremely heartbroken about the entire thing.

"I'm still sorry. I really liked Lindsay."

He snorted, and shook his head. Even in the faint moonlight, she could see that. This time she couldn't resist the smile.

"You hated Lindsay from the first time you met her. You acted like a jealous girlfriend."

Their conversation had taken a totally unexpected turn. _Okay, _she thought. _Maybe not __**totally**__ unexpected._

"Maybe I was."

"We broke up after you rejected me."

The hurt was back in his voice. They were no longer talking about Lindsay. They were talking about them and what had happened to them during those four years. She sighed. She thought they had already talked this topic to death, but apparently not.

"Luke, are you that boy? The boy who saw the comet and waited for it to return?"

She had to ask. She had to know if Lindsay was actually right. She had to know if there was some actual point to them being here. Because if there wasn't, she needed to get back home to make sure Jamie was okay. She was certain he did to.

"She got that quote from my book. Who knew that it would someday come back and bite me in the ass?"

He had muttered so darkly and quietly, that she had thought she imagined it.

"Luke?"

"What can I say? That what I wrote wasn't true? That I haven't been waiting for you for the past four years, even after you rejected me? Because that would be a lie, Peyton. I love you. I never stopped, either."

"I love you, too, Lucas."

There. She had said it. She had been dying to say it ever since she had seen him on the river court the night she had returned.

He turned to her, his blue eyes full of shock and amazement.

"Then why didn't you say anything, Peyton? In the church, when you saw me with Lindsay all those years ago, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to be that girl again."

"Peyton…"

"Lucas, I completely destroyed my friendship with Brooke because of what we did when we were in high school. I didn't that happening again."

"I didn't love Lindsay then."

"Do you now?"

He was silent, his shoulders hunched nervously. He was guilty, that much she could read. The rest… his mood was too complicated for her to understand.

"I'm not sure if I can answer that, anymore, Peyton. Three hours ago, I was ready to declare my love for her in front of all my friends and family, even you, Peyton. But now, now I'm not so sure."

"Why not?"

"Because my comet has returned to my life. And her name isn't Lindsay."

His eyes were boring into her own, giving them even more meaning than they already had. She hesitated, not certain of what to say. Even though her heart longed for her to just kiss him already, she wasn't sure if it was just his loneliness talking. Lindsay had just rejected him, in front of the entire Tree Hill population. He could just be looking for a one-night stand.

But she knew that wasn't him, that he wouldn't do that to her. They had always had that chemistry… that certain spark, between them. She had been too late twice already. She couldn't be too late a third time; else she would lose him forever. Her heart couldn't bear that.

"Remember when we first met?" she asked, hesitant now. She remembered her vision in the church, when she had said it so boldly. That had been in front of a church full of people. Now, out here, when it was just the two of them, it was much harder to say it.

"Yeah."

His one word answer gave Peyton the encouragement she needed. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It was the day you fixed my car. That day changed everything because you changed my heart, and you changed me. When you told me that my art mattered and that it got you to the game that day, you gave me hope. That hope is always going to be there, and it's because of you. If I hadn't met you, then we wouldn't have been through everything that we've been through. When you proposed to me two years ago I got scared, so I said someday. That someday is now! Please Lucas, I can't lose you again. I love you."

"I love you, to, Peyton. I love you more than you could ever know."

She smiled at him. He smiled back as he took a hesitant step forward and reached for her hand. A jolt of electricity went through both of them, the familiar spark that had drawn them close to each other all those years ago.

"Lindsay was right, Peyton. I am that boy. I was and am a boy who saw a comet and felt his life finally had meaning and that he waited his entire life for it to return. When his comet finally did return, he was with someone else. He was a stupid boy. Now, he… I am lonely and just want my comet back."

She was in tears at the end of his speech, and she could tell that he was as well.

"Lucas Scott, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Peyton Sawyer, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the spoilers on which this fic was based off of.**

**Author's Note: I was originally going to wait until after the 100****th**** episode to write this so I got the details right, but decided not to because I felt like updating tonight. So, happy reading! **

**Author's Note 2: All details of the Leyton wedding are courtesy of Hilarie Burton's website's photo gallery. **

_(Line goes here)_

**The Comet That Lit Up His Sky**

**Chapter 2 **

Wedding bells rang for the second time in Tree Hill in two months. This time, there was no pang of guilt as Peyton got out of the limo at the church, to be greeted once again by Skills, Brooke, Haley, and Owen. This all felt very familiar; it had happened two months prior when Lucas had been left by Lindsay at the altar, but at the same time, it was very different. Peyton was dressed in a simple white wedding gown (courtesy of Cloths Over Bros) and had a bouquet of red, pink, white and purple flowers in her hand. She felt a flutter of nerves as she smiled at her friends that had she had been through so much with. This was a good flutter, though, for she was getting married to the love of her life. Lucas would be waiting for her at the end of that long aisle in the church. He wouldn't be waiting for Lindsay, which made this day all the more special.

The past two months had been the best of Peyton's life. Her relationship with Lucas had grown stronger than it had ever been, even in high school. Lucas was working with his new editor to get his second book published, after Lindsay resigned and moved to California. Her record company took off once again when another artist, a familiar pepper-haired man named Chris Keller, came to town looking for a new record label. Apparently, his old one kicked him out after making out with the owner on public TV once. Haley and Nathan got back together after Nathan made a daring rescue of Jamie from a hotel room from the psychotic nanny, Carrie. The three of them were closer than ever. Skills quit his job and went to be Jamie's stand-in dad (nanny) for Nathan and Haley. Nathan trusted Haley not to sleep with their life-long friend and Haley did the same for Nathan. Haley was now expecting another child. Nathan still had yet to find out about it. Brooke and Owen were going strong. He would be moving in with Brooke after Peyton moved out. Rachel had returned to Tree Hill, and would move in with them. Victoria had gotten hit by a bus in New York two weeks after Brooke had fired her. Brooke still had yet to shed a tear over it. She did, however, agree to fund all of Chase's pilot lessons and let him fly her private jet. Andy was going to propose to Karen after today's wedding. He found a job at the local university and went back to teaching. Lucas had already moved out of the house and was now currently house hunting. He had found one he really liked; it was a large white house with a red front door in the upper-class section of Tree Hill. Life was looking up for the good people of Tree Hill.

"Ready for this, skinny girl?" Skills asked with a goofy grin on his face. The sound of her fiancé's best friend's voice pulled Peyton out of her thoughts.

"I'm kind of sad, actually," Brooke said, her voice teasing. Peyton looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"This means I will have no more competition in boyfriends. No more backstabbing or boyfriend stealing," Brooke said, pulling a pout. Owen wrapped a strong arm around her.

"You'll survive," he said, kissing her on the lips. Brooke smiled as they broke apart.

"Peyton," Haley said, looking slightly worried. Peyton looked at her friend, remembering the early days of their friendship. A lot had changed since then.

"What's wrong, Hales?" she asked, playing with a stray curl with her free hand.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for choosing Lindsay over you," Haley said, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm not mad at you, Haley," Peyton said, smiling at her friend. "You were the one who told Lucas not to marry Lindsay. In a way, I should be thanking you."

Haley smiled, looking more relaxed. The doors of the church opened and Andy poked his head out.

"The ceremony's starting," he said, before pushing the door even farther open.

Peyton took one last calming breath and nodded her head. Haley bit her lip and walked up the steps first, followed by Brooke and Owen.

Skills offered Peyton his arm to walk her down the aisle. Peyton's father hadn't been able to make the wedding because there was a problem with the boats over in Arizona, where he was currently stationed.

"You ready?" he asked again, the smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I am," Peyton said, smiling.

They walked slowly up the steps and into the church.

* * *

Lucas wrung his hands nervously as the wedding march began to play. Haley entered first, wearing a stunning knee length dark teal dress, once again courtesy of Clothes over Bros. Her hair was done up in a small bun at the nape of her neck. She carried a bouquet of white flowers with her. Brooke and Owen entered next. Owen was wearing a basic black suit with a white tie, white Brooke was wearing the same dress as Haley. She too, carried a bouquet of white flowers. 

Lucas and Peyton's friends and family stood up to watch as Peyton entered. Though her dress was basic, Lucas thought the love of his life never looked as perfect as she did now. She had the beautiful trademark Sawyer smile on her face as she gazed up the aisle at him. As usual, Lucas's heart fluttered happily as he smiled back at the beautiful creature he was taking to be his wife.

The music stopped as Peyton walked up the small steps to the altar. Skills went to sit with Jamie, Lily, Karen, and Andy on the front pew of the church. Brooke, Haley, and Owen went to stand on their respective sides of the altar. Everyone sat with bated breath as Lucas took Peyton's hand in his own and smiled softly at her. Behind them, the minister began his sermon.

"We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of two people," he began. "Two people who have found their true love in each other, their soul mate. Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott and Ms. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer have decided to be joined together in matrimony and be bound to each other by the law."

He went on to illustrate what love was according to the bible and what it meant to the people of the olden days. Finally, he came to the part that everyone was waiting for; the vows.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" he asked.

Peyton looked deeply at Lucas before answering. He looked so handsome in his plain black tux with a black tie. She could hardly believe that with just two simple words he would be all hers. It was unreal.

"I do," she said, loudly and confidently.

Lucas smiled at her, his blue eyes full of love and joyfulness. Peyton realized that this was the first time anyone had ever said those two words to him. It sent a row of pleasant shivers down her back.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" the minister asked.

* * *

Lucas looked at Peyton, taking in each detail of her face and preserving it to memory. Her hair, the curls he had fallen in love with so many years ago, the legs, slightly chicken-like but still gorgeous, and the perfect curves of her body. He saved her beautiful green eyes for last, knowing he could look into them forever and not have enough of them. 

"I do," he said, his voice husky. Lucas had wanted this for so long, even when he was with all of those others he claimed to love. There had been something missing from those relationships, something he had with Peyton. It was that one connection; that spark, that made them able to survive anything together. He hadn't realized just how much he missed it when he was with Lindsay. Now, he would have it forever. It sent chills down his spine, ones that made him smile.

"I'm proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said to Lucas. Lucas smiled again, lifting the veil of Peyton's wedding dress back slowly. Peyton smiled back at him as she angled her face towards his. He cautiously lowered his face down to hers and kissed her.

There were no words to describe the sensation either one of them felt as they kissed. Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton's neck and lifted her off the ground, while Peyton attached her arms to his neck and deepened the kiss.

All too soon, however, they were forced to break apart and walk back down the aisle and outside, where their friends and family now stood, waiting for them.

* * *

Cheers erupted from everyone as Lucas and Peyton walked outside in smiles. Brooke was standing beside Owen and across from Nathan, Haley, and Jamie. From there, in a single filed line, the newly weds' friends and family were spread out, tossing rice and flowers into the air as Lucas and Peyton made their way to the awaiting limo. Lucas took Peyton's hand, dropping her arm in the process, to wave at everyone. Peyton smiled and clutched it tightly, holding the bouquet in the other hand. 

They stopped at the door to the limo. The driver stood with the door waiting open for them and Lucas slid in first. Peyton turned, bouquet raised in her hands to toss.

"Three! Two! One!" all the unmarried women at the wedding chanted. Peyton tossed the bouquet with her eyes closed. There was a squeal of excitement as it landed in someone's hands. Peyton opened her eyes and grinned as she realized who had caught it. It was Brooke.

"Peyton, you coming?" Lucas called from inside the limo. Peyton waved to everyone, before climbing into the limo beside her true soul mate.

* * *

**_Ten Years Later_**

"Anna! Keith! Time for school!" Peyton yelled, holding a brown paper bag in each hand.

Two seven-year-old blondes came racing down the stairs, tumbling over each other as they did so. Peyton smiled at her children's antics and handed each of them a paper bag.

"Bye mom!" Keith said, reaching up and kissing her on the cheek. "I have a game tonight, don't forget!"

"I won't," Peyton promised, hugging her son.

Keith Nathan Scott was the older of the two Scott twins. He was a spitting image of his father; the same dreamy blue eyes, the sandy blonde hair, and the same broken pug nose. He had also developed a love of basketball from an early age. Keith also had an obsession with Shakespeare. He loved to curl up with his father and listen to the old plays. Keith was also extremely well behaved; he never did anything wrong, he was always nice to his sister and parents, and his teachers loved him. In a billion ways, he was a mini-Lucas.

"Bye, mommy!" Anna said, hugging Peyton. "I'm going over to Aunt Brooke's house after school, so you don't have to pick me up!"

Anna Brooke Haley Scott was the spitting image of her mother. She had wildly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and slightly chicken-like legs. She had an obsessive passion of music and art, both of which she was extremely talented in. Anna could sing extremely well for a seven-year-old and her drawings were something everyone drooled over. Anna also was a cheerleader for Keith's junior league team. She differed from Peyton only in her attitude. Where Peyton had had a severe attitude with the world, even at seven, Anna loved everyone and everything. She minded her manners and never talked back to anyone. She also had Lucas wrapped around her finger. He often said that he was a sucker for the Sawyer women, which was definitely the truth.

"Lucas! Let's go!" Peyton called one last time.

Lucas worked as the head coach of the Ravens' still at Tree Hill High. In the past ten years, the Ravens' had been to the state championship seven times, winning it six. They had lost the first one by a point, but had won every year after that. Lucas had also published two more books and was working on another. He had hit the bestseller list the past ten years in a row, ever since he had gotten married to Peyton.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucas grumbled, pulling a shirt on over his head as he came down the stairs. His disgruntled face broke into a smile as he saw Peyton, standing by the counter with one hand over her large stomach.

Peyton was pregnant again, the first time in seven years. They had been trying ever since they had Keith and Anna, for they loved being parents. Unfortunately, a round of bad luck had struck the family, leaving no time for a child. Lucas had had a heart attack six months after they had Keith and Anna. A few months after that, Anna become extremely ill and they had to stop their efforts to take care of her. Four years later, someone brought a gun to school and Lucas got shot trying to be the hero again. Then, Peyton and Anna were in a serious car accident, leaving Peyton seriously injured. The doctors had been uncertain whether she would be able to have children after that. That had been a year ago, and Peyton still walked with a slight limp. However, in two weeks they would be having another girl. They had already decided that they would name her Karen Elizabeth Scott, after both of their mothers.

"Good morning to you too handsome," Peyton said, smiling as she walked over to Lucas and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her again.

Even after ten years of marriage, being around each other still sent chills down the other's spine. They still had that spark they had back in high school. It hadn't been lost over the years of hardship and it was stronger than ever.

Peyton melted into his arms, feeling the wave of content wash over her, the way it did every time she was around him.

"What's the name of the book you're writing now?" Peyton asked softly, looking up at him with her wide green eyes.

"I named it after you," Lucas admitted, smiling. His blue eyes were playful.

"What?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows curiously.

"_The Comet That Lit Up His Sky: A Tale of Leyton,_" Lucas rattled off. Looking down at her, he added, "It's about everything we've ever been through. Just us. It's also a story of what I hope happens to us."

"What happens in that book?" Peyton asked, obviously intrigued.

"We have a beautiful baby girl and live happily ever after," Lucas said, leaning over and resting his chin on her shoulder. "The perfect fairy tale."

"The perfect fairy tale has already happened," she murmured. "I have you and I always will. That's my fairy tale."

"And you will always be the comet that lit up my sky," he replied.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I figured I might as well make this chapter a little longer, since it is the last one for this chapter. I hope you all like it! Review, please.**


	3. Author's Note: Companion Piece

**Author's Note: The Comet That Lit Up His Sky**

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for all those who have read and reviewed this story. It certainly means a lot that you guys liked it so much. It is because of you all that I have decided to make a companion piece to this fic. **

**Second of all, I hope you all liked the end of the story. I wrote it a couple of days ago after watching the previews and extra scenes for the 100****th**** episode. Also, I went to Hillarie Burton's website to find the picture about Peyton's dream wedding, and that is where I got all the details from. Thanks to Hillarie Burton! To see the photo in question, the link is posted on my profile. **

**Third, below is everything you need/want to know about the companion to this story. Thanks again and I hope you all will read the companion!**

**The Comet That Lit Up His Sky: A Tale of Leyton (Companion Piece to _The Comet That Lit Up His Sky_)**

Lucas and Peyton have been happily married for three years. Their marriage has been a happy one with no arguments at all. The first hardships are coming on the happy couple, though. The arrival of a baby girl and boy reset their entire future for the better. Then, a series of tragic accidents happen ranging from a near-fatal heart attack, to a frightening illness, to a shooting, to a car accident all in the span of ten years. Will the perfect couple be able to stay together and live happily ever after? The classic fairy tale of Leyton will reveal it all.

This story is supposedly written by Lucas Scott in the series, but it will be told from a general point of view.

_Coming to soon to FanFiction in 2008!_


End file.
